Methods and systems having the capability to adjust a speaker system to its environment are known within the art. Such methods and systems comprise for instance single point room equalization, obtained by measuring sound pressure in one point near the listening position and subsequent direct inverse filtering. Another prior art procedure comprises adjusting a loudspeaker to its acoustic environment and controlling the acoustic energy in the sound field. Still another procedure comprises adjusting the loudspeaker according to the listening position